A Soft Spot
by EosAella
Summary: Because when it comes down to it, the Dracula children can be VERY protective.   For those that love Wolfie!  and those that don't...


**Just a little something that popped into my head one nighr. All the Draculas have weak spot for Wolfie/Barry. You've seen it too, come on. Admit it. **

* * *

><p>Summary: Because when it comes down to it the Dracula children can be VERY protective.<p>

"Oi you!" A rough voice shouted down the corridor towards the small boy.

The boy carried on walking, trailing a tatty old teddy beat with him.

"What are you deaf?" The voice called again. This time the boy stopped and turned.

"Finally! You're that strange boy that lives with the counts aren't you?" A much older boy stalked towards him, flanked by four others. Each thicker than the last in brains and build.

Wolfie looked up at the one talking, he looked a bit like a bear to him.

"'Cos I heard they were loaded. I mean they own the school don't they? Live in half of it... And apparently they used to own a castle up in Wales."

Wolfie couldn't remember the castle but he'd been told the story of his birth there by Vlad (who vehemently denied being jealous as Ingrid had implied).

"So I'm thinking," oh, bear boy was talking again, "That you must have some money on you."

Wolfie cocked his head, he never had money. For one he didn't need to carry any and another the count wouldn't give him any. Not that he cared, what would he buy?

"And a little boy like you doesn't need to be troubling himself with grown up things such as money so we thought we'd offer to help you out."

He had a sneaking suspicion that bear boy wasn't being all that truthful, he could recognise a lie easily enough now after living with Ingrid for so long.

"But I don't have any money." He said truthfully.

"Come now, we just want to help. You don't have to hide anything from us."

"How would it help?"

"Alright kid enough games. Give us what you've got or we will just take it."

Wolfie looked up at bear boy for a moment with a thoughtful look on his face. Then...

"Do you like salmon?" Wolfie asked unexpectedly.

"That's it. Hold him still."

One of the others came and held his arms behind his back. As bear boy and his cronies advanced on him he shouted out "Vlad! Ingrid!"

"Don't bother. They won't be able to hear you, there's a whole bloody school in the way."

"Won't we?" Came a voice from behind them.

Bear boy spun around to see Vlad and Ingrid standing there looking just like the children of Count Dracula would be expected to look. The effect was slightly ruined however by the school uniform they wore.

Ingrid took a step forward, "Take your stinking breather hands off our brother."

The boy restraining Wolfie let his arms go but placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him moving.

"Well if it isn't Count one and Count two." Bear not said clearly not thinking them a threat.

"I'm number one." Ingrid quickly told Vlad.

"We've been through this, you're my number two."

"I'm older."

"I'm stronger."

"I'm more evil."

"I'm the chosen one."

"You can't win every argument with that."

"I can and will."

Ingrid opened her mouth to retort by was cut short by a cry from the one holding onto Wolfie.

"Ah! Little brat bit me!"

Ingrid's face broke into a seldom seen smile,"Well done Wolfie!"

The young boy ran over to his siblings.

"Why don't you go find Erin? I think she's got a free period at the moment." Vlad suggested and Wolfie went skipping off down the corridor in search of one of his favourite people.

"Nevermind," said bear boy, "I doubt the little one had much on him anyway. Now these two..."

The five of them circled the pair trying to look menacing.

"Five against two, that's not really fair." Vlad noted.

"I know," Ingrid replied, "I had been hoping for a challenge."

"A challenge? Talk to Bertrand. I'm sure he'd be happy to help, as long as he gets to hurt something or someone."

The ones circling and trying to look threatening (but failing) were confused. These two should be terrified by now, any one else in the school would be.

"I'll make this simple for you Counts. Either you hand over anything of value, or we just take it." Bear boy said simply.

Ingrid pretended to think for a moment, "As tempting as that sounds I think we'll pass."

"That wasn't an option."

"It is now."

"What are you going to do? Bite me like you're freak of a brother?"

"Well..."

"No Ingrid." Vlad warned, "You know the rule."

"But Vlad..."

"But Vlad nothing. I'm not risking an attack just because you want lunch."

Ingrid crossed her arms grumpily.

"I don't see why you're so annoyed. There's a whole cellar full downstairs."

"But fresh is so much better."

"I wouldn't know I stick to soy."

"Don't lie, you drank the real stuff at the Carpathian feast."

Vlad glowered at his sister but said nothing.

"What are you two talking about?" asked bear boy.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ingrid snapped.

"What's a carpet feast?" One of his bodyguards asked.

"A Carpathian feast is an old Transylvanian tradition." Vlad said (well it wasn't a complete lie).

"Bored now." Ingrid said.

"Stop messing around now and give us anything valuable that you've got."

"Or what?" Asked Ingrid.

"Or we'll make you."

"I'd like to see you try." She muttered.

"As if you could stop us."

"Go on then." she goaded them.

Rough hands grabbed Vlad from behind and held him there, he could have stopped them but that could lead to seriously awkward questions.

"Well done Ingrid." He hissed.

"Well you could just defend yourself."

"Because that wouldn't look weird at all."

"What have we got here then?" Bear boy seized one of Vlad's hands and pulled off a silver ring.

He inwardly groaned. His dad had made him wear it, he refused point blank to wear the family crest on a broach so this had been dug out. According to his dad as the chosen one he had to show what clan he belonged to so he had begrudgingly worn the silver ring imprinted with the Dracula crest.

It also worked as a print for a wax seal if ever the need arose.

"This looks pretty valuable." Bear boy held it up to the light.

"You have no idea." Vlad told him darkly. Ever since he succeeded in opening the predicum impaver and became recognised anything with the Dracula crest on it had sharply increased in value. People would buy them just to claim a link to them, they had been having to clutch their heirlooms tight to their chest to stop thieves.

"What's this symbol then?" Asked bear boy, Vlad don't know his name so he decided to call him Kyle in his head.

"Family crest." Ingrid spoke up.

"Crest? What sort of family has a crest? That they wear in public?"

"We're a very old family." Vlad answered.

Kyle the Bear passed the ring to one of his friends who sniffed it and passed it back,"Solid silver."

"How did you do that?" Vlad asked genuinely impressed.

"It's a talent." the boy shrugged.

"We could get quite a bit of money for this." Kyle twirled the ring in his stubby fingers.

"Give it back." Vlad said darkly.

"Make me."

"As if he could. Look at him!" One of the others said.

"You'd be surprised." Ingrid muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bear Kyle asked.

But he didn't get an answer.

"VLADIMIR!" a voice bellowed through the school as the count stumbled into the end of the corridor (he had never been good with emergency stops). He walked down towards them, "Ah, there you are Vladdy. Those Van Helsings want to- what is that breather doing with your ring?"

"Well... You see..."

"Aww, is ickle Vladdy going to get daddy to protect him?" Kyle the Bear cooed.

"Oh for goodness sake." Vlad clicked his fingers and the surrounding breathers froze, "Thank you." He said as he plucked the ring from his grasp.

He went to click his fingers again to un-freeze them but Ingrid held out a hand to stop him.

"I'll deal with them. You go see what the slayers want."

His eyes narrowed, "No biting?"

"No biting." She said grinning as she pulled a marker pen from her pocket.

These breathers were going to regret the day they tried to mess with the Draculas.


End file.
